Beautiful Diamonds
by xILoveSasukeUchihax
Summary: Slight AU: One-shot SasuHina. They were forbidden to see each other, but did that stop them? {Inspired by the song 'Diamonds'}


**_xXx:Beautiful Diamonds:xXx_**

"Good night, love."

"Night, Mom."

She bent down and lightly kissed his nose, then smiled and left the room, turning the lights off before exiting. He patiently waited until all the lights went off and he could no longer hear any noise except for snoring coming from across the hallway.

Quietly, he climbed out of bed and walked very slowly to his window. He stepped out into the freezing night, his thin nightwear not really providing him any warmth. But it didn't matter. He'd have warmth in a bit.

Careful not to make any noise, he stealthily leapt from his bedroom window to the sturdy branch that was just about five feet away. He climbed down the tree and then snuck away into the chilly darkness of the night. He headed for the spot they both loved so much.

* * *

"I hope you studied for your exams, sweetheart."

"Yes, mother."

"Good night then, dear." She warmly tucked her in and then kissed her cheek before exiting the room, turning the light off on the way out. She waited until she heard the door across the hall close.

Slowly, she climbed out of bed and crept into the hallway, scanning the darkness for anyone. When she was sure no one was around, she tip-toed to the end of the hallway, where she opened the small window that was big enough for her to squeeze through. She was greeted by the cold wind that seemed to slap her in the face. She closed the window and then carefully slid down the slanted side of her house, landing with a soft thud on the ground. She anxiously looked around and then picked up her pace, her heart also doing the same.

* * *

He sat down on the grass soaked with dew. It definitely was getting colder. He wrapped his arms around himself, becoming slightly impatient. She always took forever to get there.

He stared at the shimmering lake. It reflected the moon like a mirror. Everything was so still and peaceful. No one was around. The only noise was the willows around him that whispered lovingly.

"You're late." His smooth voice sliced the silence.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun...I was studying for my exams."

"Hn. Typical Hinata."

Hinata smiled and then sat down beside him. "I-It sure is getting chilly.."

"And we're stupid enough to not wear shoes."

"You know we'd be heard if we wore shoes-"

"I know." Sasuke glanced at her, causing her to quiet down. They remained quiet for a while before Sasuke spoke again.

"So when is it?"

Hinata sighed. "You ask me that all the time, Sasuke-kun. It's on my birthday."

Sasuke pulled at some grass. "I know." He looked at her. "Do you know why I always ask?" Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke chuckled with no humor. "I hold on to the hope that you'll tell me that it's not going to happen. That you'll be able to live the way you want to, with no one living your life for you."

Hinata lowered her gaze. "I-I didn't know..."

Sasuke leaned back on his elbows. "We're only fifteen..well, I am. And we sneak out every night." He chuckled again. "We're still children..stupid, dreaming children."

Hinata's gaze sharpened. "Are you saying that what we feel is childish? That what we feel is stupid?"

Sasuke lay down and closed his eyes, ignoring her questions. "Remember when we used to play here in broad daylight? When our mothers and fathers would watch us while talking about adult topics? We didn't have to hide then." He opened his eyes and stared at the willow above them. "I ruined everything that day, didn't I..." His voice trailed off.

"You didn't.."

"I did. You know I did. If I would've kept my mouth shut, we wouldn't have to sneak out each night."

"If you hadn't said anything, I would've fallen for someone else."

Sasuke glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "Hey..that nightgown looks nice on you. Lavender's always complimented your skin and hair." He blinked when Hinata glared at him.

"Why..why do you always ignore my comments?"

Sasuke sat up, turning to look at her. "If I answered your comments, we would be feeling even more helpless."

Hinata let out a long sigh after a while. Then she smiled. "You sure surprised all of us that day.."

Sasuke smirked. "I wasn't thinking. It just came out."

* * *

_"Hey, Hinata. I have something to tell you."_

_Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke cleared his throat, a blush appearing on his cheeks._

_"I know we're only ten, but that doesn't mean I can't think like this! I saw something like this on T.V. before..so I want to do the same thing."_

_Hinata tilted her head to the side, confused. "W-What do you mean ,Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke tentatively reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand, squeezing it tightly._

_"When we're older, will you marry me, Hinata? I really love you..."_

_The adults stopped their conversations. They all looked at Sasuke in shock._

_However, no one was more shocked than Hinata. "Y-You love me..?"_

_Sasuke nodded, his blush deepening. Hinata's own blush brightened. _

_"I want you marry you..I want you by my side forever."_

_"Sasuke-kun...I-"_

_"Enough."_

_Hiashi pulled Hinata away from Sasuke. Hinata was about to protest, but Hiashi shot her a horrible glare that shut her up. He then turned his icy look on Sasuke._

_"Hinata already has a fiance, Sasuke. I forbid you to see my daughter ever again."_

_Hiashi and Fugaku quickly spoke about the separation of the children and agreed that they could only confer after Hinata and her fiancé had their first child. And, if they were to disobey, Hinata and Sasuke would have their tongues cut out and forced to spend the rest of their lives in confinement._

_As the Hyugas headed towards their car, Hinata yelled out in desperation._

_"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke saw Hiashi strike his daughter across the face before they disappeared into the car._

_On Sasuke's twelfth birthday, he snuck out of the small celebration they were having for him. He walked around aimlessly until coming to the lake. After two years of separation, Sasuke reunited with Hinata when he saw her singing 'Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun' to the sky. _

_And that was when they agreed to sneak out and meet each other every night when everyone was asleep._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...I'm cold."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and then he spread his arms out, inviting her into his embrace. Shyly, she crawled over and pressed her shivering body against his own. Sasuke enclosed her with his arms and pressed his lips against the top of her head, breathing in her soft, flowery scent. It was times like those that they would feel the most happy, yet the most sad at the same time. They could never really be together.

Sasuke felt his hand become wet. "Are you crying?"

Hinata sniffed loudly, and blubbered. "I..I...I hate this..h-having to hide from everyone..having to spend my whole days away from you..o-only spending a small amount of time with you..I wish-"

Sasuke gently put a hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Hey.." He turned her head so she could look at him.

"Even if we have to sneak all the time, it makes me immensely happy that you're willing to take the risk to see me."

"H-Happy..? Sasuke-kun..you hardly ever use that word..." Despite her tears, Hinata giggled.

A small smile that was only visible to Hinata appeared on Sasuke's face. "See? It's nothing to cry about." He poked her forehead with his middle and pointer fingers; something he had gotten from his older brother.

Hinata rubbed her forehead, a pout replacing her sadness. Sasuke had to restrain himself from laughing. "You always snot when you cry."

"E-Eh!? Oh my gosh..t-that's so gross..."

Sasuke offered his sleeve, but of course Hinata refused it and used her own to wipe away the snot. She leaned against Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"That time..when you told me you loved me...did you really mean it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I come out here every night?"

Hinata smiled. "I just wanted reassurance. Because I know that you're not the type of boy to say 'I love you'."

Sasuke snorted. "I said it when I confessed to you when we were younger, didn't I?"

"But we were children back then, Sasuke-kun."

"We're still children."

Hinata stiffened and repeated her previous question. "So you're saying that our feelings are childish?"

Sasuke rested his chin on Hinata's head. "No...I don't think children would go as far as to meet the person they like in the middle of the night." A hint of amusement was in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata pulled away from Sasuke's embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're in pain."

Sasuke met Hinata's soft lavender eyes. He smirked. "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"My birthday is next week.."

"I know."

"That means that's when my wedding is.."

"I know..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. Hinata placed her hand over his.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I-"

"Don't say 'I know.' This time...I want you to say 'I love you too'."

Sasuke stared at her, his heart squeezing in the pain that he had tried so hard to control. To him, saying 'I love you' was the same as saying 'Goodbye forever.'

Slowly, Sasuke reached out and stroked Hinata's cheek. His fingers trailed down the side of her face, brushing over her lips and then stopping at her chin. They locked gazes and then they both leaned forward, their lips lovingly meeting. Sasuke could feel Hinata shaking, and he knew exactly why. _We're both still children..what do we know about this type of stuff? _

But he was a teenage male, and his hormones betrayed him. He hadn't realized that he had pressed Hinata to the ground, and that she was lying underneath him. Shocked, he broke away from her lips and felt his cheeks warm up. "Erm...I.."

Hinata averted her gaze, her own face a bright red. "I-It's fine.." A light laugh escaped from her and she pressed her palms to her cheeks. "We teenagers sure are awkward.."

Sasuke self-consciously got off of her and scratched his head, looking at his feet. "Yeah.."

Hinata sat up and they silently stared at the lake while their embarrassment passed. After a couple of minutes, Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"You didn't respond to my request."

Sasuke sighed. "Saying that is another way of saying farewell."

"That's the farewell I want to hear, Sasuke-kun. Because..this is farewell."

Sasuke looked at her and saw that her eyes had tears in them again. They both silently stood up and then hugged tightly, burrowing their faces into each other.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun.." Hinata sobbed quietly, her tears staining his shirt.

Sasuke was also human; no doubt about that. So he didn't stop his own tears that silently streamed down his face. He tightened his grip on Hinata.

"I love you too...Hinata."

They looked at each other and kissed again. This time, their feelings poured out. Sadness, grief, happiness, anxiety, lust, friendship, pain. But most importantly, love.

When they broke away, Sasuke reached out to stroke Hinata's long, midnight blue hair. How he had always loved her silky hair. It would be the last time he would feel her hair, see her beautiful eyes, hear her soft voice. Hinata smiled, her eyes full of love.

"We're like diamonds, don't you think, Sasuke-kun? Look at our skin tone and clothing. The purity of our feelings. It stands out in the darkness like diamonds. Like stars in an inky black sky. We're beautiful diamonds.."

With tear filled eyes and saddened smiles, they departed. The last thing heard was the whisper of the willows, weeping for the young diamonds.

* * *

"Sasuke, love, aren't you going to dress properly?"

"Mother."

Mikoto sighed when Itachi stopped her. She knew her son wasn't going to attend the wedding. Itachi looked at his younger brother, feeling deep sympathy for him. Sasuke was staring out the window, resting his elbows on the windowsill. His eyes were distant and lonely; they looked more gray than black. He was the description of sadness.

Mikoto sighed one last time and then left his room, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone. Itachi walked over and stood next to Sasuke, also staring out the window.

"Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"..."

Itachi glanced at his brother. Completely emotionless. He reached out and rubbed Sasuke's back, hoping to comfort him.

"Hinata loves you, Sasuke. Even if she won't be by your side physically, she will be in your heart."

Sasuke's gaze lowered down to the windowsill. "Nii san...can you keep a secret?"

"You know you can trust me."

Sasuke straightened up and then leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "Hinata and I.. we used to meet by the lake every night. We would talk for hours, just the two of us. And in those hours, we truly-"

"I know."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "You know what?"

"That you would meet her at night."

Sasuke's stone face broke into surprise. "You did...?"

"Actually, Mother and I both knew."

"Then..why didn't you-"

"Sasuke. Mother and I are both on your side." Itachi smiled at Sasuke. "We found out a year ago, when you left your window open one night. The next morning, you smelled like lavender. The only person we know that smells like lavender is Hinata, so it wasn't hard putting the puzzle pieces together. And you were lacking sleep. We could tell."

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Why are you on our side..? Didn't Mother agree to Hiashi and Father's plan to separate us?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. Mother was always against it. She and I don't believe that arranged marriages are fair. Getting married to someone you don't love or possibly know..it's sad. We feel for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his gaze. "But even so.."

Itachi stopped him by poking his forehead with his middle and index fingers. "You have the power, Sasuke."

Giving him a firm nod, he adjusted his tie before leaving Sasuke's room.

* * *

"Oh my...you look absolutely beautiful."

"I wish I looked like you.."

Hinata gave her sister Hanabi a small smile. "But you look adorable too." She touched a piece of Hanabi's chocolate-brown hair that was curled into a cute, yet fashionable style. Hinata knew her sister hated looking girly, but she was just so adorable. Hinata's mother gently ushered Hanabi out of the room and turned to her daughter.

"Just look at you. You look like an angel."

Hinata's pure white kimono was made by her own mother. It made her look like a porcelein doll. Her hair was in the traditional bunkin takashimada, with her tsunokakushi beautifully complimenting her dark blue hair. Sweet smelling lavender and forget-me-nots adorned her hair. Makeup was lightly applied to her face. However, her lips were a ruby red- the only other color that caught attention besides the flowers. The lavender brought out the color of Hinata's eyes.

She could only be described in one word: Beautiful.

However, Hinata's expression soured her beauty. Her face reflected sadness and pain. The red lips that were supposed to curve into an irrestible smile were frozen into a saddened state. Hinata's mother let out a tired sigh.

"Love, why aren't you happy? You're getting married! A woman's wedding day is supposed to be the best day of her life."

Hinata's mother didn't know that her daughter was madly in love with the Uchiha boy, since she "supposedly" hadn't seen him in five years.

Hinata closed her eyes, her coal-black eyeliner also standing out on her pale face. "I am happy, Mother. I'm just...sad that I won't be able to be with you anymore." Half of that lie was true, but not exactly. She would still be living in the Hyuga residence, only in her fiance's wing of the mansion.

Her mother smiled and pulled Hinata into a motherly embrace. "Oh love. I'll always be with you. Now, why don't you give your mother one of those angelic smiles?"

Touched by her mother's love, Hinata gave her a small smile and her mother lowered her veil. She was then left alone to mentally prepare for the wedding.

But, of course, the Hyuga heiress submerged herself into grief.

* * *

"Now listen, Neji. I want you to take good care of Hinata. She's patient and kind, and she was well-trained by her mother. I'm sure she won't disappoint you. But she needs you at her side as well."

Neji gave Hiashi a nod. "Yes. I understand."

Hiashi held the Hyuga prodigy's gaze for a couple of seconds before leaving him to bring his daughter into the enormous garden, where the wedding was going to take place. Neji patiently waited for his fiancee to arrive. He observed the guests. Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Haruno, Uchiha. At least those families were the ones he could easily distinguish from the rest.

So she wasn't there. He let out a deep breath, feeling completely lonesome.

_I guess this is it.._

* * *

"You ready?"

Hinata raised her eyes to look at her father's stern gaze. She nodded slowly. Hiashi took her arm and then led her outside, the wedding ceremony beginning.

The purity of the garden was so bright that Hinata had to squint to block out some of the brightness. After adjusting to it, she scanned the guests.

_Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi. He didn't come.._

Hinata met Itachi's eyes for a brief second. Sympathy. He bowed his head in a respective manner, causing the Hyuga heiress' heart to squeeze.

_He didn't come._

Hinata's heart began pounding so loudly that she could swear her father could hear it. Loneliness and sadness began to lodge in her throat, threatening to cause tears.

This wasn't her birthday, nonetheless her wedding day. It was torture.

Before she knew it, she was standing face to face with her cousin Neji. He bowed to her father, and her father returned the bow before going to his seat.

Hinata faced Neji, trying hard not to look disappointed. He was her first cousin, but her father and her uncle had chosen him as her fiancé since their birth. She drowned out the celebrant's voice, recalling what had happened not too long ago.

_We're beautiful diamonds..._

Hinata trembled, her grief on the verge of exploding into tears. Trying to take her mind off of anything else, she met Neji's eyes.

Sadness.

_Wait, what? He also.._

"And now for the vows. Hyuga Neji, do you take Hyuga Hinata as your wedded wife?"

Hinata couldn't remove her eyes from Neji's. _Sadness.._

Neji was about to open his mouth to speak when he was sudddenly interrupted by a loud, pleading shriek.

"_Wait! _Stop!"

Neji ripped his gaze away from Hinata in shock. He stared at the person standing at the entrance of garden.

A tall, fair-skinned girl wearing a sweatshirt and shorts with no shoes cried out desperately. Her eyes were large, and her hair was in two Chinese buns. Tears streamed down her face.

"T-Tenten..?"

"Neji!" Tenten ran over to them, causing the crowd to murmur in surprise. She stopped in front of the about-to-be-wed couple. She turned to Hinata.

"You can't marry him! I love him!"

Hinata looked at Tenten in shock. "Um.." Neji interrupted her.

"Tenten..what are you doing? You shouldn't be here.."

"I have all the right to be here, Neji! I...I didn't want to tell you this..but I realized that it's something that I shouldn't hide from you.."

Neji frowned deeply. "What are you talking about?"

Tenten leaned forward, murmuring into his ear. Hinata looked at them in confusion. _Who is she?_

Neji's eyes began to widen in profound shock. When Tenten pulled away, he grabbed her arm.

"Why..why didn't you tell me earlier..?"

Tenten lowered her gaze. "I didn't want to interfere...it isn't my place..but I-"

A gasp rose from the crowd as Neji seized Tenten and claimed her lips. Hinata's cheeks heated at the intimate scene playing right in front of her. _His lover!_

When they broke apart, Neji pressed his forehead against Tenten's and taking her hand, he guided it to her abdomen.

"I promise I'll take care of both of you."

_She's...!_

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted down when Hiashi's booming voice sliced through the commotion. He stood up, glaring at Neji.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Before Neji could speak, another voice interrupted him.

"The same reason I'm here."

Smooth..

Hinata turned to see Sasuke slowly coming over to them, his gaze locking with hers. Instead of pain, determination filled his onyx eyes. He wasn't even dressed properly. His crisp white shirt was untucked and his tie was loose. He stopped in front of Hinata.

"Let's go."

Tears filled Hinata's eyes. "Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke, I told you before-" Hiashi began.

Sasuke turned to meet the Hyuga leader's glaring eyes. "I don't care if you cut out our tongues. I don't care if you decide to lock us up. You'll be cutting out our tongues _together_ and locking us up _together._"

Hiashi slowly walked over to Sasuke, his glaring white eyes never leaving Sasuke's dark orbs.

"For someone to order another person's life...that's low. Neither I nor Hinata, nor this guy-" he pointed at Neji-"need to be ordered around."

Fugaku stood up, furious. "Sasuke-"

"Sit." Mikoto ordered sharply. Fugaku looked at his wife in visible shock and then reluctantly sat down. Sasuke briefly met his mother's eyes and she gave him a brisk, encouraging nod.

"Hinata and I were meeting in private the past three years."

Gasps and murmurs rose from the guests. Hiashi was the description of fury. He brought his arm up to strike Sasuke, but froze in place when Hinata blocked Sasuke from her father.

"He's telling the truth, Father. We would meet at night by the lake.

Hiashi looked at his daughter in shock and anger. "Hinata..you.."

Hinata took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it tightly. She met her father's eyes.

"Father..marrying Neji isn't going to make either of us happy. His lover is pregnant with his child. Are you going to force him to marry me and abandon her? And what about me?" She looked at Sasuke, who looked back at her.

"I love Sasuke-kun so much that it makes my heart hurt. I don't want to be away from him."

To everyone's surprise, a handsome, love-filled smile stretched itself on Sasuke's rough features. Hiashi opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked back at his wife, who sympathetically smiled at her daughter. Hanabi calmly copied her mother's expression.

Hiashi lifted his head, looking at the sky. He closed them, as if sending a prayer, and then looked back at Neji and Hinata.

"Do you not love each other...?"

Neji and Hinata looked at each other and then back at Hiashi.

"Not in the way you and Uncle planned."

Hiashi sighed deeply and then cleared his throat.

"Alright. You can only be together if you agree to marry now, regardless of anything."

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and then nodded.

However, Sasuke smirked.

"Like I want to marry Hinata here. We're getting married somewhere else."

Quickly seizing Hinata's lips, Sasuke pulled her into his arms and carried her in the traditonal Western style. A surprised shriek escaped Hinata as Sasuke quickly dashed down the aisle. Before leaving the garden, he looked over his shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' to anyone who saw.

* * *

"Y-You...you had this already set up?"

"Personally, no. My mom and Itachi got a celebrant and arranged this. They had the note underneath the windowsill. Do you like it?"

"Yes.." She breathed. The area underneath the willows was so beautifully adorned...it made Hinata dizzy. The celebrant smiled at them and warmly invited them to get married.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Shall we?"

Hinata smiled at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Of course."

As the wedding ceremony proceeded, the sky darkened and two bright stars appeared in the black sky.

"Like diamonds in the sky, Hinata." Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

Hinata smiled. "Beautiful diamonds."

They kissed, sealing their love for each other.

The willows whispered in love and peace.

Beautiful diamonds, indeed.


End file.
